Obra de arte
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Newt adoraba a Tina. Lo hacía con cada fibra de su ser. Desde que la había conocido, desde que se había enamorado de ella, él se había convertido en un hombre mucho más feliz / One Shot / Este fic participa en el Reto "Citas célebres" del foro La Madriguera "El amor no es solo un sentimiento. Es también un arte" - Honore de Balzac


**Título:** Obra de arte

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

 **Pairing:** Porpentina Goldstein/Newt Scamander

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro.

 **Nota de autora:** _Este fic participa en el Reto "Citas célebres" del foro La Madriguera_

 _ **"El amor no es solo un sentimiento. Es también un arte" - Honore de Balzac**_

Newt adoraba a Tina. Lo hacía con cada fibra de su ser. Desde que la había conocido, desde que se había enamorado de ella, él se había convertido en un hombre mucho más feliz. Sonreía espontáneamente mientras cuidaba a sus criaturas y recordaba los momentos a solas con ella. Él siempre había sido una persona muy tímida, de las que no se siente muy a gusto cuando hay otras personas cerca y que tiende a escapar de las situaciones sociales.

Pero con Tina eso no le ocurría. Claro, aún se reía como un tonto cuando ella lo miraba a los ojos durante mucho tiempo o sentía como se le acaloraban las mejillas cuando ella se quitaba la ropa con lentitud antes de hacer el amor. Claro, a veces tartamudeaba cuando se ponía nervioso porque no sabía si a ella le gustarían los regalos que le daba en su cumpleaños o la miraría embobado cuando se quedaba dormida en el sillón de la sala. Pero ni una sola vez había deseado estar lejos de ella.

Luego de casarse, se habían mudado a Inglaterra en dónde ella consiguió trabajo como auror en el Ministerio de Magia mientras él seguía con su trabajo de estudio de criaturas mágicas y escribiendo libros. La vida junto a ella era mejor que un sueño porque era la realidad. La rutina pese a ser mecánica no presentaba obstáculo alguno para que el matrimonio se demostrara cariño a su manera.

Para ellos el cariño era que Newt le preparara café a Tina por las mañanas antes de que se fuera a trabajar o que ella le preparara té por las noches cuando él se quedaba escribiendo. Cariño era que siempre que Tina venía de trabajar, Newt la besaba en los labios y le preparaba el almuerzo. Cariño era que ella leyera los escritos de su marido para asegurarse de que no se le había pasado nada por alto. Él era para ella y ella para él. Ambos se complementaban en muchos aspectos.

Sin embargo, el hombre gustaba mucho de mirar a su mujer. Las veces en que ella se quedaba hasta tarde leyendo archivos, tomando notas para sus casos en el Ministerio y arreglando el papeleo, él fingía estar muy ocupado escribiendo pero en realidad la miraba desde los pies a la cabeza. Normalmente, ella hacía su trabajo en su ropa de dormir cuando era muy tarde. Sus pies pequeños sobresalían de la botamanga de su pijama y ella movía los dedos en un compás silencioso. Las piernas y la cintura delgada apenas se notaban bajo su ropa al igual que los hombros pequeños y el pecho modesto. Las manos blancas con los dedos manchados con tinta, los ojos negros concentrados en sus archivos y el cabello negro rizado algo alborotado. Para Newt, Tina era una como una obra de arte. Su esposa era la mujer más bonita del mundo ante sus ojos y era la mejor compañera de vida que podría haber pedido.

Por las noches, ella siempre era la primera en dormirse. Normalmente, se metían en la cama y hablaban unos minutos sobre sus días. Él le contaba lo que había escrito, lo que había almorzado, lo que habían hecho sus criaturas. Ella le contaba sobre lo que había ocurrido en el trabajo, sobre los criminales que había interrogado o alguna historia interesante. Luego se besaban y se daban las buenas noches. A veces tonteaban bajo las sábanas, él le hacía cosquillas para hacerla reír o ella le acariciaba el pecho y le besaba el cuello. Otras veces hacían el amor con lentitud. Y otras, aunque muy pocas, se quedaban hablando toda la noche, especialmente cuando Tina tenía vacaciones del trabajo. Sin embargo, una vez que hacían silencio y ya era hora de dormir, ella no tardaba más de cinco minutos en perderse en sueños. Newt aprovechaba esos momentos para verla incluso más de cerca.

Tina dormía con el ceño fruncido y él jamás supo por qué, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a verla así. Ella no roncaba, él sí o al menos eso había dicho ella. Newt no le había contado, pero Tina hablaba dormida. No decía nada particularmente dramático, murmuraba cosas que no tenían sentido, como nombres de frutas o sonidos sin significado alguno. Muchas veces, él le besaba la frente o la nariz y se daba la vuelta para quedarse dormido también. Algunas veces, se despertaba en medio de la noche porque sentía que ella lo abrazaba aún dormida. Su corazón se ablandaría y se volvería a dormir.

Por las mañanas, ella se despertaba primero. Siempre estaba despierta y mirándolo o mirando el techo de la habitación para cuando él abría los ojos. Se daban los buenos días, tonteaban algunos minutos bajo las sábanas y se levantaban a empezar otro día. Entonces, Newt la observaba vestirse y prepararse para el trabajo. La admiraba como si fuera una pintura muy bien hecha, de esas que a uno lo dejan pasmado.

Tina se quitaba el piyama y quedaba en ropa interior. Su ropa interior jamás combinaba, ella no se fijaba en eso. Siempre se ponía primero la camisa, luego se peinaba. Después se ponía las medias, luego el pantalón. Y por último, los zapatos. Siempre en ese orden, jamás en otro. Newt se contentaba con ponerse una camisa y los pantalones, solía andar descalzo en la casa. Quizás con un par de medias de lana en invierno pero sólo usaba zapatos para salir. Una vez que estaban vestidos, desayunaban. Él hacía café negro y sin azúcar para ella y otro bien dulce para él. Hablaban otro rato y ella se iba a trabajar. Él se quedaba allí, se hacía un almuerzo liviano, lavaba los platos, cuidaba a sus criaturas, escribía o leía. A veces salía a reunirse con el editor del libro o con alguien de la editorial.

Por la tarde, Tina volvía a la casa. Si ella entraba silenciosa, era porque había tenido un día pesado y en ese caso, Newt le prepararía un baño caliente para que se relajara. Si ella entraba contando alguna historia emocionante, era porque había tenido un día exitoso y entonces él le alcanzaba algo fresco para tomar mientras escuchaba como ella relataba exaltada lo que sea que le hubiera pasado.

Y así era la vida junto a Tina. Los días se sucederían uno tras otro. Cada día, él descubriría algo nuevo en ella, algo que hiciera que la amara aún más. Y lo guardaría en su memoria y lo recordaría cada vez que ella volviera a hacerlo. Porque para él, todas esas cosas la hacían ser Tina y eso la hacía perfecta para él. Su querida Tina, tan normal como sonaba, era la obra de arte más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás y Newt era el espectador más afortunado del mundo, pues podía apreciar la obra más cerca que cualquier otro.

Fin

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados. Si te interesa leer más sobre Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, puedes ir a mis historias "Una luz en la oscuridad", "El día en que su corazón latió otra vez" o "Crónicas de un magizoólogo"_

 _ **Cereza Queenie**_


End file.
